Paradise Awaits
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: "Oh oui, Samuel Newton le savait, il allait haïr ce foutu Thomas et ce qu'il provoquait chez lui. Mais quand même, il avait un si beau sourire.. Ne pouvait-il pas juste aimer son sourire et haïr le reste?" UA - Newtmas.


**Titre:** Paradise Awaits.

**Auteur:** Sweet Inksanity

**Disclaimers:** L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages appartiennent eux à notre bien aimé James Dashner. Et bien entendu je leur prête les visages du film de Wes Ball.

**Rated:** T mais peut virer en M.

**Pairing:** Newtmas.

**Résumé:** "Oh oui, Samuel Newton le savait, il allait haïr ce foutu Thomas et ce qu'il provoquait chez lui. Mais quand même, il avait un si beau sourire.. Ne pouvait-il pas juste aimer son sourire et haïr le reste?"

**Note:** Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur Newtmas, gosh, à peu près depuis.. J'en sais rien, super longtemps! Et l'idée a popée dans ma tête donc je l'ai immédiatement couchée sur papier, et ça a rendu ça! Je ne sais pas où ça va mener, je sais juste que je me place dans un UA (possible aussi que ça verse dans le OOC parfois). Ici, pas de maze, pas de wckd, pas de créateurs, pas de variantes ou autre. Juste une fac comme les autres, des élèves comme les autres et un regard un peu trop long pour être innocent. J'ai pris le parti de leur donner des noms spéciaux : Newt sera ici Samuel Newton et Thomas sera Thomas Dixon. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review au passage, si je vois que ça plait assez je continuerais sinon je laisserais tomber, je préviens de suite. Allez, je vous laisse au texte, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong> Undisclosed Desires - Muse ; Paradise Awaits - ZHU (FKJ Remix).

* * *

><p>Un siège vide, comme tant d'autres.<p>

Il est huit heures du matin à la Sorbonne, et une centaine d'élèves émergeant des brumes du sommeil se dirigent vers leur premier cours de la journée, en amphithéâtre. Les murmures des conversations forment une complainte désespérée formée de "J'ai même pas eu le temps de manger" ou "Putain je suis crevé, jamais j'aurais dû finir ce foutu film hier soir.." Les élèves s'installent un à un, les groupes se forment et finalement, les premiers sourires naissent sous l'impulsion d'un éclat de rire plutôt bruyant montant d'un groupe anonyme. La journée commence tranquillement, comme toutes celles d'avant.

Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Undisclosed Desires résonnant à pleine puissance dans ses tympans, Samuel Newton monta directement jusqu'au fond de l'amphi et s'installa sur le dernier banc, tout à droite. Coupé du monde. Prêt à continuer tranquillement son exemplaire des Grandes Espérances de Dickens qu'il tenait encore à la main. Comme toujours. Depuis son début à la fac, Samuel Newton ne suivait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Fraichement arrivé à Paris pour sa première année d'études, il avait fait le choix de s'inscrire dans un cursus de lettres. La littérature était sans doute la seule chose qui pouvait faire réagir son coeur de glace. La seule chose qui l'intéresse.

Autour de lui, personne. Ni devant, ni derrière, ni à côté. Assit à sa place habituelle, plongé dans une semi obscurité, il s'y complaisait parfaitement, se perdant déjà parmi les mots de cette oeuvre classique légendaire, sans prendre la peine de sortir aucune de ses affaires. Pour un peu, s'il n'avait pas besoin de son fidèle macbook, il ne prendrait même pas de sac pour venir en cours.

Autour de lui, les murmures s'apaisèrent lorsqu'enfin, le professeur qui dispensait le cours sur les Enfers arriva. Tous les Lundis matins, pendant deux heures, Samuel Newton devait se rendre à son option, qui n'en était pas véritablement une puisqu'elle demeurait obligatoire. Il avait choisit une option sur les Enfers et la violence. Le thème l'intéressait, mais le professeur n'était à ses yeux pas assez qualifié. Alors il avait vite lâché l'affaire. Il saurait se débrouiller par lui-même. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Il savourait la précieuse tranquilité que lui offrait son exil. Il aimait la solitude. Samuel Newton n'avait jamais vraiment été un animal social, préférant le calme de l'obscurité au cri assourdissant des plaintes de ses camarades de classe et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tout devint parfaitement silencieux et, malgré la musique qui battait à un rythme régulier dans ses oreilles, il pouvait le deviner. Les lèvres étaient scellées, un seul regard autour de lui suffisait à lui signifier que le cours venait de véritablement commencer.

Dans ses oreilles, la chanson se termine et laissa place à une autre, Paradise Awaits. Une version remixée juste comme il les aiment. Plongé dans son bouquin, il ne fait pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance que les mots jetés sur un papier il y avait de cela nombres d'années. Il entend vaguement, en fond, le blabla incessant de son idiot de professeur, lui jette un coup d'oeil. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait le détester, lui et ses manières, lui et ses inepsies qu'il ne faisait qu'enchainer, des anecdotes totalement fausses faites pour captiver l'attention de ces stupides étudiants pendus à ses lèvres.

Il s'apprête à rebaisser la tête, mais un mouvement accroche son regard. Quelqu'un vient de monter. De s'installer juste devant lui. Quelqu'un est venu briser sa bulle de solitude. Il fronce les sourcils, bien sur que cela le contrarie. Mais il ne dit rien. Fait abstraction de la présence et replonge dans son roman. Il ne veut pas s'en préoccuper maintenant. Il est trop tôt, et il est trop fatigué. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de relever son regard. C'est un garçon. Brun, cheveux courts, décoiffés. De dos. Samuel Newton secoue la tête et se force à retourner à son livre. Il lit trois fois la même ligne. Et il sent un regard peser sur lui.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour la troisième fois, le garçon était adossé au mur de l'amphi et le fixait, ses yeux clairs le dévisageant avec insistance. Leur regard se croisèrent. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Trop de secondes. Le temps s'arrêta et tout disparut. Il n'y avait que leurs yeux, leurs regards et rien d'autre. Samuel Newton retira doucement un écouteur et un sourire se forma sur le visage de l'inconnu. Sans doute le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

_ Tu n'écoutes pas.

La bulle éclate, Samuel Newton inspire profondément. La voix de l'inconnu est grave, agréable, profonde. Elle le berce. Il se mord la lèvre, retient une remarque acide, et lance à la place une simple remarque d'une voix lente. Il n'a pas l'habitude de converser avec ses semblables, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui semble tout juste débarquer deux semaines avant les putains d'examens de premier semestre.

_ Toi non plus, à ce que je vois.

_ Vrai. T'as l'air plus intéressant. Moi, c'est Thomas.

L'inconnu continue, balance son nom comme si de rien était. Il ne nie même pas. Il a l'air de se foutre royalement de tout, et ça le sidère. S'il avait su qu'il tomberait sur un mec aussi bizarre ce matin-là, il aurait peut-être changé ses habitudes, ou ne serait tout simplement pas venu. Il soupire, se sent obligé de lui retourner la politesse et de se présenter.

_ Newt, il dit, sans rajouter un seul "enchanté" ou autre formule de politesse classique.

_ Newt? C'est vraiment ton nom? l'autre semble surprit.

_ Non. Je m'appelle Samuel. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Newt.

_ Mais pourquoi? Il est où le rapport? putain de curiosité, Samuel Newton grimace.

_ Samuel Newton. Newt, ça vient de mon nom de famille. D'autres questions?

_ Pas besoin d'être agressif, Newt, il répond avec un sourire dans la voix en appuyant sur son surnom, lui donnant par ce biais un accent péjoratif que Samuel Newton n'apprécia pas du tout.

Dès l'instant où un rictus suffisant vint décorer les lèvres de Thomas, Samuel Newton sut qu'il allait haïr ce garçon jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle. Il le sentait, c'était gravé dans sa peau, gravé dans sa chair et gravé dans ses os. Il le haïssait déjà, lui et son sourire d'imbécile, lui et ses remarques innocentes, lui et sa curiosité déplacée, lui et sa putain de beauté brute qui réveillait quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Quelque chose qui s'était mit à battre là où tout était éteint depuis trop longtemps. Oh oui, Samuel Newton le savait, il allait haïr ce foutu Thomas et ce qu'il provoquait chez lui. Mais quand même, il avait un si beau sourire.. Ne pouvait-il pas juste aimer son sourire et haïr le reste?


End file.
